Muérdago
by Pami Li
Summary: Oneshot. Dicen que si no besas a la persona del sexo opuesto bajo el múerdago, algo malo te pasará. Fic Navideño.


**Muérdago**

**Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
**

—¿Y decías que eso es para...?  
—Para prender la televisión, ya te lo dije cuarenta veces.  
—Cuarenta y uno con esta.  
—¿Ya lo comprendiste?  
—No.

Souta comenzaba a desesperarse, llevaba ya alrededor de veinte minutos intentando explicarle a ese raro monje que el control remoto servía para prender la televisión; curiosamente creía más complicado hacerle entender como ese mando a distancia funcionaba que el que las personas que salían en la pantalla no le hablaban directamente a él o no podrían contestarle si les preguntaba algo. Pero le había prometido a Kagome mantenerlo entretenido a él y al zorrito mientras ella arreglaba el árbol de navidad. Volteó a su derecha y vio a Shippou babeando viendo anime, literalmente.

—¿Y Sango? —La voz de Miroku sonaba, algo, triste— ¿Por qué no puedo estar con ella?  
—Porque se encuentra en la cocina haciendo la cena y no puedes ir.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Son cosas de mujeres. —Suspiró— Además mi madre no permite que nadie más entre ahí.

No le iba a decir, claro, que Kagome le había prohibido dejarlo salir de ahí... aunque tuviera que amarrarlo a una silla, la misma instrucción le había dado respecto al abuelo.  
Y ahora que lo pensaba¿dónde se había metido el abuelo? Hasta hacia poco tiempo se encontraba ahí revisando cuidadosamente las armas que habían traído de la época antigua.  
Se mordió el labio inferior esperando que no estuviera haciendo diabluras por ahí... después de todo el abuelo era el abuelo.

———

_"Campana sobre campana... brrr... brr... brrrr..."_

_—_¡Deja de hacer eso InuYasha! ¾gritó Kagome desesperada¾. Es el único CD que tengo con canciones navideñas.  
—¿CD?  
—Olvídalo, olvídalo. —No quería perder otra media hora explicándole cosas, ya tenía suficiente con que no rompiera las esferas navideñas— Solamente deja de zarandear el estéreo, reproductor, ponedor de música, emh... eso.  
—Bieeeeen —contestó con desgana, aunque después de todo no pretendía que Kagome usara su hermosa frase "abajo".

El árbol frente a ellos estaba casi completamente arreglado y, aunque aún había algunas ramas por adornar y en la punta le faltaba la estrella, ya lucía hermoso para los ojos de Kagome. Para los de InuYasha... bueno... las lucecitas por si solas lucían mejor.

———

—¿Cuándo cenaremos?  
—En un par de horas.  
—Pero tengo hambre...  
—Lo sé, pero acostumbramos comer después de ir al templo a rezar.  
—Y el templo se encuentra aquí afuera.  
—Así es.  
—¿Podemos ir ya?  
—No, InuYasha, aún no.  
—Kagome... —susurró con evidente desesperación—. Tengo hambre, dame de esas sopas que tienes.  
—Está bien, pero deja de molestar ya.

Justo en esos momentos se preguntaba si había sido buena idea invitarlos a pasar la noche de navidad en casa. En su época no conocían esa celebración tal y como era en su actualidad.  
Primero se había encontrado con la problemática de mantener tranquilos a Miroku y Shippou, quieres se mostraban interesados en aprender cada detalle de su casa. Sango no había sido ningún problema ya que simplemente se puso a las órdenes de su madre para ayudarla en lo que se necesitara. Y ella había entretenido a InuYasha en lo que más le gustaba en esas fechas, el árbol de Navidad.  
Después de todo ella era la culpable de estar preparando esa sopa para el hanyou.

Sonrío al recordar la invitación que les hizo y cómo reaccionaron todos y cada uno. Quería pasar una navidad inolvidable y sabía que así sería con ellos en casa.  
Sería su primera Navidad con sus amigos.

———

La cena estuvo bastante más tranquila de lo que esperaba, lo que no podía descifrar era qué se traía entre manos el abuelo, quien estaba extrañamente tranquilo y hasta parecía otra persona. Algo había hecho y ella debía adivinar el qué.  
Veía a su familia y no podía evitar reír ante la ocurrencia de su hermano de querer ser igual a Miroku. No sabía en lo que se metería si fuera así... tal vez la marca en el rostro del monje le diera un mejor ejemplo de lo que no se debe de hacer.  
Levantó del suelo los regalos de su familia, Shippou, Sango y Miroku, quienes le agradecieron con una ternura -y un manoseo- que nunca olvidaría. En esos momentos pudo comprobar que las largas horas rompiéndose la cabeza buscando el regalo ideal habían tenido su recompensa.  
Dirigió su mirada hacia InuYasha que estaba sentado cerca de la ventana observando la luna. Se encontraba tranquilo como en pocas ocasiones y se notaba algo de melancolía en sus ojos. Tomó con cuidado la caja que llevaba en las manos, donde tenía una fotografía de ellos dos. Él había sido el que más problemas le había dado en cuanto a elegir regalo, y al final se decidió por algo sencillo: una foto de los dos.

—Toma, InuYasha -pronunció un tanto nerviosa. El hanyou volteó con calma y tomó el paquete entre sus garras.  
—¿Qué es?  
—Un regalo.  
—¿Pero qué exactamente?  
—Para saberlo tienes que abrirlo.  
—¿Y si no quiero?  
—Un regalo es para abrirse, InuYasha.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Y si no me gusta?  
—Lo hará.

Siguieron discutiendo durante unos minutos cuando, de la nada, escuchó un gritito de parte de su mamá y su atención cambio de dueño.

—¿Qué pasa mamá?  
—Muérdago.  
—¿Qué? —Logró pronunciar antes de dirigir su mirada hacia arriba, donde habían colgado una rama de esa hierba.— ¿Qué hace eso ahí?

Y entonces comprendió qué era lo que hacía el abuelo, el porque su repentino cambio de humor y, sobre todo, porqué había mencionado la luna de ese día.  
¡Se las iba a pagar!

—Ahora deben besarse. —Escuchó decir a Souta.

¿Besar-qué?  
Estaban todos locos si creían que ella... ella y... y... InuYasha. No, no, no y mil veces no.

—Están loc...

Sintió el aroma tan particular del chico frente a ella entrando por su nariz e inundándola, dejándole mareada por unos segundos. Los mismos que tardó en darse cuenta de que él en verdad iba a besarla. Cerró los ojos, esperanzada.

—¿De qué hablan?  
—¿Eh? —Sus ilusiones se rompieron.  
—¿Qué es el muérdago?  
—Pues dicta la costumbre —Comenzó a hablar el abuelo— que si dos personas de distinto sexo se encuentran justo debajo de un pedazo de esa planta deben besarse. —Sonrió de una manera diabólica para Kagome— Debes besarla si no quieres que algo malo te pasé, InuYasha.

El hanyou miró a Kagome, quien se encontraba matando con la mirada a su antecesor y algo sonrojada, por el comentario y la situación.  
Le tomó el rostro y sin más... la besó. Sus labios se juntaron por unos segundos mientras sus orejitas se movían con rapidez, demostrando sus nervios.  
Y tan rápido como comenzó, terminó.

———

—Fue un día divertido —dijo Shippou al tiempo en que subía al hombro de Sango para bajar al pozo y regresar.  
—Nunca lo olvidaré, gracias por todo, Kagome —mencionó Sango, sonriente.  
—De nada chicos, fue un placer.  
—Joven damisela, permítame ayudarle.  
—¡Pervertido!

Paf.  
Volvía a su rutina.  
Miró a Inuyasha, quien volvía con su rostro serio y siempre atento que lo caracterizaba.

—InuYasha... —susurró para llamar su atención—, feliz navidad.

* * *

Hola. 

Hice el fic como regalo para un Intercambio Navideño, espero que le haya gustado a esa persona. Se los traigo por acá para que lo lean y para el Reto a la Carta xP!  
Muchísimas gracias a Arce como beta, y amiga, te quiero mucho. Gracias por todo lo que me ayudaste.  
Odioso FF . net que acomoda las cosas como mejor le parece.

Pasen feliz navidad.


End file.
